


I'm fine

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Summary: 你站在教堂门口，目光穿越长长的廊道。你犹豫许久，最终决定试着重新回到他的生命里。再一次，你走过去，伸出手，呼唤他的名。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 29





	I'm fine

黑夜中的教堂依然肃穆而庄重。一道影子藏在教堂旁的树下，默默看着最后一位神父从教堂里走出来。不少迷茫的信徒都选择在寂静的夜晚单独拜访这位神父，寻求指引，神父因此每次都待到很晚。影子与黑夜融为一体，黑暗骑士凝视神父的背影，直到他消失在视线里。他依然没有跟过去。  
“布鲁斯老爷？”通讯器里传来老管家小心翼翼的声音。  
“他刚刚离开，看起来气色不错，不至于太疲倦，但需要休息。”蝙蝠侠悄声说，“他很安全。”  
“依我看，您现在也看起来气色不错，不至于太疲倦，但需要休息。”老管家轻声道，“而您会保证他的安全。”  
黑暗骑士沉默了。  
“您为什么不找他谈谈呢？”阿尔弗雷德循循善诱，事实上这并不是他第一次提出这个建议。很早，很早以前他就曾提起过——在这位神父出现在他们的视线里之前，在蝙蝠侠失去罗宾之后。  
“他现在过得很好。”蝙蝠侠眯起眼睛望向教堂的彩绘玻璃，“生活规律，饮食健康，没有不良嗜好，并且……尽力帮助每一个找他的人。”  
“就像以前他和您一起的时候那样。”老管家补全了蝙蝠侠未能说出口的话。  
“不，阿尔弗雷德……不。”蝙蝠侠的声音听起来有那么一点点软下去了，但他的声音又立刻低沉下来，“他有自己的生活，我无权干涉。我只希望他……”他顿了顿，似乎在努力寻找合适的措辞，”他很好。”他最终这么说。  
“我希望您能找机会和他谈谈。”蝙蝠侠听得出老管家话中有话，“神父总能给迷茫的人指出一条道路。”  
“……我会的，阿尔弗雷德。”蝙蝠侠关闭通讯，转身离开。

托德神父刚刚送走最后一位信徒，他看了看时间，已经很晚了。大概没有人会在这个点来继续拜访，他站在教堂的彩绘玻璃前，浅笑一下，打算离开。  
门就是在这个时候被推开的。托德神父望向门边，一个影子伫立在黑暗里。没有月光。  
“你……？！你是……”神父张了张嘴，这位不速之客让他大为惊异，谁都没有想到哥谭的守护神会突然来到这座教堂里。“蝙——蝙蝠侠？！”  
“是。”蝙蝠侠走到他跟前，偌大的教堂里此刻只有他们两人，“我是来找你的。”  
“找我？”神父依旧微张的嘴唇证明了他此刻还未从惊讶中回过神来，他眨眨眼睛，“……为什么？”  
“我只是……”蝙蝠侠似乎犹豫了，神父看着他，猜想那面具下的脸正露出为难的表情，“我需要你的帮助。”  
“噢，是的。当然——我是个神父。”托德神父笑了笑，他放松下来，仿佛此刻来找他的不是蝙蝠侠，而是一位普通的需要帮助的信徒，“杰森，你可以叫我杰森。”他简单地做了自我介绍，就像他对每一位信徒所做的那样，温和，真挚。“我猜你遇到了什么麻烦，不介意的话也许你可以说给我听听看？”  
“我不确定我是否该说出来，或许这不是个好的选择。”蝙蝠侠哑着嗓子，这让他的声音听起来有点儿可怕，不过杰森看得出来，他确实被这件事困扰着。  
“没关系的，你可以说任何你想说的事情。找人倾诉总会好些。”杰森猜测他并未有足够的时间找人诉说这段心结，而他能感受到，这段心结在他的心里积压得越久，就会令他越难熬。  
“我知道你一直守护着哥谭，守护着我们每一个人。”杰森露出一个微笑，彩绘玻璃在他身后绽放，仿佛勾勒出一个美好到不真实的幻像，“但有时候你才是更需要守护的那一个，不是吗？每个人都有迷茫的时候，而每个人都应该得到拯救。”  
蝙蝠侠沉默半晌，缓缓开口。  
“我……犯了一个错误，致命的错误。”他像是在回忆着什么，安静的教堂里回荡着他低沉的声音，“我害死了我的助手、搭档、家人……因为我的失误。这是一个我一生都无法原谅自己的错误，而我却完全无法进行任何补救。”  
杰森静静地听着，想象着这位披风义警面罩下的模样。有多少人被他守护着，却又有多少人知道，在褪去了一身铠甲后，他也不过是个普通人。他会犯错，也会有苦恼，他会迷惘，也会为自己的错误忏悔和懊丧。从没有人想象过蝙蝠侠流泪的样子，但杰森在那一瞬似乎看到他站在一座墓前，低垂着头，脸上泪痕未干，雨水顺着他的肩膀流下。  
“直到一年前，我发现他回来了。一个活生生的，全新的人。他失忆了，并且不再记得死前的痛苦……和他曾经的身份。”他看着杰森的眼睛，那是双多么令人印象深刻的眼睛，自始至终在他望向他的每一眼里都未曾变过，他悄悄叹息，他甚至不需要寻找就能在神父身上看见一个男孩的影子——那个曾经离他而去的年幼的影子，“这是我犯下的第二个错误。”他继续说，“我居然愚蠢到没有发现他的复活。我没能在他再一次获得生命的时候守在他身边，我甚至不知道他重新睁开眼睛的时候看到的是什么……或是向谁求助。”  
杰森微微低下头，专注地倾听着。  
“他——只有他，我总是在他身上犯错，一次又一次。”空荡荡的教堂里将蝙蝠侠微弱的声音放大，那声音中的情绪终于无处潜藏，“我不知道到底该怎么做。我——我只是希望他能……他能……——”  
“事实也许不是你想的那样。”杰森接过他未能继续的话语，声音柔和却坚定，“你不该这么苛求自己。”  
“你知道吗，我是被教会收养的。”杰森笑了笑，他知道对方的视线早已锁定自己，他抬起头，与蝙蝠侠对视，“在那之前我不知道自己是谁。我曾经也迷茫过，但他们教会了我一些道理。现在我在这里很开心，还可以帮助一些像我曾经那样迷茫的人，我相信你的朋友也是一样。也许命运会再次将你们牵引到一起，只不过时机未至，你无需担心。”  
“我能感受到你很爱他。”杰森抬起头，凝视教堂的穹顶，“而我相信他也是一样……”  
“我想我知道答案了。”蝙蝠侠的声线依旧毫无起伏，他转过身，披风轻轻扫过杰森的鞋尖。“谢谢你……杰森。”他终于有勇气再次念出这个名。  
“我的荣幸。”他听到身后传来的声音，脑海中浮现出一个男孩稚嫩的笑脸来，“也谢谢你，蝙蝠侠——一直以来……谢谢。”[[[] 杰森这么说是因为他知道蝙蝠侠每天晚上都在守着他……虽然他无法确定蝙蝠侠的位置，但他知道他一直都在。]]  
“……”蝙蝠侠在教堂门口停住了，他握紧了拳头，却又缓缓松开。他最终什么都没有说，当杰森再次看向门口的时候，人影无踪。

“阿尔弗雷德。”蝙蝠侠接通通讯。  
“布鲁斯少爷。”老管家早已对一切了然于胸，但在询问的时候依旧谨慎，“他还好吗？”  
“……他很好。”蝙蝠侠靠在教堂的树边，一如既往地等待着。  
“他……认出您了吗？”蝙蝠侠第一次从老管家的语气中听出了紧张和犹豫。  
“……他认出了蝙蝠侠。”他淡淡地说，目光落在教堂的彩绘玻璃上，就像他以前，现在，还有未来，一直以来所做的那样。  
“他只是忘记了布鲁斯·韦恩。”

“……我刚才是不是帮助蝙蝠侠了？”片刻的沉默后，杰森眨眨眼睛。偌大的教堂里再次只剩他孤身一人。  
帮助他人的感觉总是很棒，更何况他刚刚帮助一个英雄解开了心结。  
一个一直以来在暗中保护着他的，他崇拜已久的英雄。  
“噢。”他开心地笑起来，甚至没有多想一秒便有一句话自然而然地脱口而出，仿佛很久很久以前他就已经说过这话似的。  
“这是我生命中最美好的一天。”


End file.
